Lovely Straight Flush
(or Five of a Kind Glitter Bow in the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is the Pretty Cures' second group attack in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. It was first used in episode 31, and requires the Cures to use the Magical Lovely Pad and Cure Loveads. Description The Cures raise their arms, and summon the Magical Lovely Pads. The Cures insert their Cure Loveads onto the Lovely Pads, causing the Lovely Pads to shine. A deck of cards appears on each pad, the color and symbol of the cards corresponding to their respective Cures. The Cures wave their hands over the Lovely Pads, spreading the cards in a circular formation, causing the first card to glow. Cure Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, and Ace wave their hands over the Lovely Pads once more, sending their glowing cards flying onto Cure Heart's Lovely Pad. Cure Heart draws a heart around the cards, and they combine into a single card. Cure Heart touches the card, and it shoots out towards the enemy, emitting a trail of rainbow energy. The card turns into a heart with an arrow symbol in the middle, and it envelops the enemy, purifying them. Incantation Japanese Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: 'マジカルラブリーパッド！ '''Cure Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: '私たちの力をキュアハートのもとへ！ '''Cure Heart: プリキュアラブリーストレートフラッシュ！ Romanization Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: Majikaru Raburī Paddo! Cure Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: Watashitachi no chikara wo Kyua Hāto no moto e! Cure Heart: Purikyua Raburī Sutorēto Furasshu! Literal Translation Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: Magical Lovely Pad! Cure Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: We send our power to Cure Heart! Cure Heart: Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush! English Dub Glitter Heart: Insert Love Charm! Glitter Heart: Yeah! Glitter Heart, Diamond, Clover, Spade, Ace: Glitter Shuffle! Glitter Diamond: Diamond! Glitter Clover: Clover! Glitter Spade: Spade! Glitter Ace: Ace! Glitter Heart: Looks like a winning hand to me! Glitter Heart: Glitter Force Five of a Kind Glitter Bow! Glitter Heart: Hiyah! Royal Lovely Straight Flush is the Pretty Cures' third group attack in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. It was first used in episode 40, and requires the Cures to use the Magical Lovely Harp, the Lovely Commune, and a Cure Loveads. Description Cure Heart inserts the Cure Loveads onto Sharuru's Lovely Commune, and Ai emits a pink heart-shaped light from the heart on her bib, summoning the Magical Lovely Harp. Heart grabs the Lovely Harp and strums it, causing Ai-chan to emit a second heart-shaped light. One by one, the Cures gain angel wings and fly up into the sky in a circular formation. A magic circle with the Cures' card suits (an "A" and a rose for Cure Ace) appears behind them. Cure Heart strums the Lovely Harp once more, and a rainbow-colored heart appears in the middle of the magic circle. The heart sends a blast of rainbow-colored energy towards the target, and then disperses, showering the enemy in silver sparkles. A white circle underneath the enemy then spirals upwards, turning into a pink whirlwind, which releases a mass of golden feathers that surrounds the enemy and purifies them. Later utilizations of the attack has the rainbow blast surrounded by a hot pink aura. Incantation Japanese Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: プリキュアロイヤルラブリーストレートフラッシュ! Romanization Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: Purikyua Roiyaru Raburī Sutorēto Furasshu! Literal Translation Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush! English Dub Glitter Heart: Activate Glitter Harp! Trivia *Lovely Straight Flush is so far the only group attack where only the center Cure shouts the attack name. *This is named after the Straight Flush. In poker, it is a hand of 5 cards in sequence. This corresponds to the number of Cures and the trump theme of this season. *The animation where the Cures summon the Lovely Pads is first seen in episode 34. *In the original Japanese version, the card flashes red for a split second before transforming into an arrow symbol. In Glitter Force Doki Doki, the flash is removed, most likely to prevent seizures. Gallery Lovely Straight Flush Ddpc.lovelypad.01.png|Heart inserts the Golden Lovead Cure Heart.jpg|Heart's cards appear Cure Diamond.jpg|Diamond's cards appear Cure Rosetta.jpg|Rosetta's cards appear Cure Sword.jpg|Sword's cards appear Cure Ace.jpg|Ace's cards appear To Cure Heart.jpg|Giving power to Cure Heart Pretty Cure Lovely Straight -.jpg|Heart preparing the attack Flush!.jpg|Launching the attack DDPC31 58 cut lovely straight flush.png|A red flash as the card transforms into an arrow. This is removed in the English dub. DDPC31 54 lovely straight flush 6.png|The arrow symbol hitting Leva and Gula DDPC31 56 lovely straight flush 7.png|The Cures' individual symbols appear over the target Royal Lovely Straight Flush cure heart.jpg|Cure Heart's wings cure diamond.jpg|Cure Diamond's wings cure rosetta.jpg|Cure Rosetta's wings Cure Swords.jpg|Cure Sword's wings cure ace.jpg|Cure Ace's wings dokidoki.jpg|The Cures with the magic circle bQ0lBzR.png|Cure Heart strums the Magical Lovely Harp. 2pef.png|Launching the attack Video Category:Stubs Category:Group Attacks Category:Attacks Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure attacks Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure